Insecticlone Wars
What happens when a usually loyal servant of the Empire suddenly disappears, only to return with an army of his own? This 'New Empire' begins to create trouble for Scorn, Kickback, Juggernaut, and any other Decepticon present during their operations. What does it all mean? Is Backfire really a dirty traitor? Summary Backfire has been through A LOT. Since his reassignment to Earth, he's fought against the likes of Rodimus Prime (both as himself and as Galvatron Jr), he's been manipulated by aliens, walked around like a pair of stilts by Overture, had his own Spotlight, went back to Accilade-6, was promoted to co-captain of Aerospace.. what's there left to do?? Have vile Insecticlone brain babies courtesy of Scorn and Buzzkill, that's what! Logs *A Cure For Invisibility - The idea of the Insecticlone hatchlings first present itself! *Let's Make Some Brain Babies - Scorn and Buzzkill plant Insecticlone pods into Backfire's spacious head unit. *When Life Gives You Pink Mecha-Birds...Improvise. - Pregnant Backfire theatrics. *Holding Yourself Hostage - With the threat of eliminating the Insecticlone pods, Backfire forces Buzzkill to teach him to be a registered nurse. *Planet Monster - More preggo Backfire theatrics, on Planet Monster!! *Hot Tempers and Light Heads - Whirl and Torque feed into Backfire's rage, thus the birth of the Insecticlone pods. They all die.. or do they? *Head Trauma - Examination of Backfire's open gaping headwound, Scorn and Buzzkill have a slap fight. *Research, Development, and Storage Facility Massacre of 2034 - A mysterious break and enter occurs at the Plaza of Sciences *Covert Corpse Recoup - Juggernaut is out, patrolling for any sign of Backfire. *The Hunt Beckons - Scorn, Kickback, and Juggernaut lead a contingent of Insectihounds out to the Cobalt Plains; trying their damndest to find clues. *Chaos in the Canyon - Scorn assembles a crack team to trail after Backfire in the Finger Canyons, but what mystery guest is behind door number two? *The New Empire's Stockade - Scorn, Kickback, and Harrow wake up in a murky cell underground.. what foul torture awaits them? Someone dies a very touching death and special guest appearance by Viator! *A Daring Escape - With their backs against the wall, Scorn and company make a daring escape from Backfire's stockade.. are they left with more questions than answers? Viator makes a sudden.. change for worse! *Detectiving, Now with More Blueshift - The Decepticons finally uncover Backfire's former secret base of operations.. what will they find and will Detective Blueshift get to the bottom of this mystery? *Blueshift, The Grand High Inquisitor - Blueshift interrogates Harrow with the help of Bonecrusher, Burden the gumbie has a neck malfunction, and we learn that Harrow is actually Backfire's sister?? *An Assassin in the Attic - Meeting up with Cyclonus to go over important information regarding the Backfire case, Scorn and company discover their SIC with a sword through his chest and another of Backfire's Seekers! *The Autopsy of Pantsfire - After dispatching the Seeker from the attempted assassination, an autopsy reveals some wicked details into the New Empire!! *Every Hive Needs a Queen - With Scorn under DJD custody, what is an Insecticon to do? Have the royal guard break the Queen out, of course!! *Library Session - *Fall of an Empire - Plot After reporting to a break-in at Polyhex, Cyclonus and company go through a dizzying list of clues to find out who the culprit was.. and what they wanted! Scorn, Blast Off, Spinister, and a slew of others set about finding the mysterious identity/ies of these vagabonds.. only to discover it was none other than Backfire!?! Cyclonus is hard at work trying to decipher all these hints, clues, and trails leading to Backfire's deception; while Scorn leads teams of Insecticon packs mixed with regulars to try and hunt down the wayward Seeker. On one such mission, her team was tricked into an ambush by a femme Seeker named.. Sapphire! Sure enough, complete with Decepticon logo, this femme fatale made it her purpose to capture the mecha-mantis. Scorn, Kickback, and Harrow awake in one of Backfire's cells; surrounded by Decepticons who'd been captured, tortured, and experimented on. One such mech, Viator, speaks in odd riddles about the Queen and her hive. With the death of their trusty and lovable Insectihound Munch, the Insecticons and Harrow attempt an escape after Viator turns out to be crazy, transforming into a spider-seeker hybrid called Viarantulus! After escape, an examination of the former base revealed more questions than answers as Contrail and company poured over any evidence left behind. Blueshift apprehends Harrow as a potential accomplice, and it's revealed she's actually Backfire's sister! Cyclonus calls a meeting shortly after, on the verge of figuring out this wicked conspiracy. When they arrive for the meeting however, the Unicronian has a gaping chest wound seeping energon courtesy of.. Pantsfire! Speaking in lies, the Seeker tries to fight his way out of Darkmount to no avail. Tumbling down an elevator shaft and impaled by Scorn's blades, his final words are: "You are not the Queen, Scorn." After what should be a routine autopsy, it is revealed that Pantsfire is nothing more than a matured Insecticlone with energon makeup of a combination of Backfire and Scorn! This coupled with the last words of Pantsfire, gets Scorn nabbed by the DJD for questioning. Not for long, it seems, as the Insecticon leaves the Decepticon's care via the Inseekticlones who spring her from DJD custody!! Kickback investigates the last words Scorn had said to Juggernaut before she fled with the Insecticlones: Chatterbug. Blueshift helps, but not much, and the formerly dead Insecticon learns that Chatterbug was known for a high-pitched frequency he communicated on with other Insecticons. Following a hunch, Kickback leads a team to chase after this signal.. was Scorn leaving a bread-crumb trail this whole time?? Tracking the signal to a cave, the group quickly finds out Scorn was doublecrossed as well! The Insecticlones just wanted her energon signature to mix with Backfire's, to keep them alive! A viscious fight breaks out, the emergence of Refire (who looked just like Backfire, the actual culprit of the lab disaster in Polyhex) as the ultimate Master of this new Hive brings all the questions answered, leaving only one. Who will win? Despite the odds they faced, with Blueshift and Bonecrusher temporarily confused on just who was the enemy, the assembled Decepticons dispatched the Insecticlones. Scorn severed Sapphire's head from her body, Kickback the one who landed the final blow on Refire. With his dying words, Refire threatened that this wasn't the end. After Backfire is freed and the cave is cleared of all evidence and scrap, a MYSTERIOUS figure pads up from the cave and recovers a recoding device. Is this the end?? Notes *The TP title 'The Death of Backfire' was fake and totally another stab towards the players, Backfire sure is a stinker. *The Insecticlones each exhibit a personality quirk of Backfire's, since they were planted in his head to develop. **Refire - Seemingly Backfire, with none of his drawbacks. **Sapphire - No one wants to know what side of Backfire she represented. **Campire - His stupidity, obviously. **Pantsfire - His tendency to lie, Pantsfire was incapable of telling the truth. **Bonfire - Backfire's crazy wild side, turned pyrotechnic. *Yes, the Insecticlone-Seekers (or Inseekticlones if you will) are a plot taken from the Starscream clones from Transformers: Animated. Backfire is not ashamed.